Radiation detection systems can be used in connection with electron microscopy, X-ray telescopy, and X-ray spectroscopy. Radiation detection systems typically include a radiation detection window, which can pass radiation emitted from the radiation source to a radiation detector or sensor, and can also filter or block undesired radiation.
Standard radiation detection windows typically comprise a sheet of material, which is placed over an opening or entrance to the detector. As a general rule, the thickness of the sheet of material corresponds directly to the ability of the material to pass radiation. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a sheet of material that is as thin as possible, yet capable of withstanding pressure resulting from gravity, normal wear and tear, and pressure differentials.
Since it is desirable to minimize thickness in the sheets of material through which radiation is passed, it is often necessary to support the thin sheet of material with a support structure to enable the material to withstand pressure forces. Known support structures include frames, screens, meshes, ribs, and grids. While useful for providing support to an often thin and fragile sheet of material, many support structures, particularly those comprising silicon, are known to interfere with the passage of light through the sheet of material due to the structure's geometry, thickness and/or composition.